Lost in Time
by Penguin-chan
Summary: Tsuzuki goes back in time to prevent a traumatic incident for Hisoka. Hisoka must now travel through time to look for his partner. (Full summary inside.)
1. Prologue

**Lost in Time** by **Penguin**

For this and every chapter onwards, let it be understood that I don't own YnM. :

**Notes:** I'm sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything related to this story… so there! This is the prologue, so if the action doesn't pick up in this chapter, just be patient.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Sci-fi / General + an infinitesimal serving of angst and an even smaller percentage of romance

**Summary:** In the not so distant future, Tsuzuki has gone missing. He's discovered to have traveled back in time to prevent a traumatic incident for Hisoka. However, things go awry when Hisoka travels in time to look for him too. Hisoka must stop the grandfather paradox — events spurred by Tsuzuki's life-changing and historically altering decision. More complications are presented when Hisoka gets lost in time… and possibly within himself.

…Yes, lame summary, I know — but just read and see for yourself, okay?  
_.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-___

December 19, 2007 / _10:06 PM_

It was one of those late night movie marathons. The two partners were seated on an old plush couch. One was playing with the television set's remote control and the other was staring at the black and white TV screen, wishing that the monotonous and clichéd scenes would soon pass.

_Do you ever wish that you could change the past?_

"Huh?"

Tsuzuki looked at him, his eyes strangely distant.

"I said: do you ever wish that you could change the past, Hisoka? You know — travel back in time and undo your mistakes… save the people you love from getting hurt… and… well, you know, things like that."

_Well… do you ever _really_ wish…?_

Hisoka was still confused, but he answered. "Yeah, I guess I do sometimes."

Tsuzuki nodded his head in assent and a small hint of a smile crept up his face. He aimed the remote control at the TV and pressed random buttons. Black and white changed to colorful splashes of color when Tsuzuki stumbled upon an art show.

"Like when we're late for work because we stopped by a pastry shop on sale?"

"Yes, but, there are other times I want to forget about too…" Hisoka remembered Muraki that instant and began to look disturbed. He pretended to yawn. "I'm sleepy. You should go to sleep too."

Tsuzuki frowned. Lately, the boy wasn't very good at lying.

The young boy went to his room and tried to sleep despite the nagging feeling that something was amiss.

_December 20, 2007__ / 2:00 AM_

_Young Hisoka stepped out into the night. He couldn't get any sleep. He remembered he had to be quiet — if his parents found out that he'd snuck out, they'd beat him again._

_Hisoka winced at the thought._

_He could already hear himself screaming in pain._

_He shivered when he felt a cherry flower petal pass his skin, a fleeting caress. He glanced up to see the imposing cherry flower tree. It seemed beautiful. Beautiful to a fault, it seemed. He silently cursed the tree for its beauty and resumed his walk._

_Hisoka had not gotten very far when he felt something akin to panic and desperation. He looked around; expecting a lost kitten but nothing would have prepared him for what he saw._

_Not twenty feet farther, he saw a man and a woman seemingly dancing. But what he had first determined as two lovers waltzing inharmoniously turned out to be a man repeatedly stabbing a woman with one hand and strangling her — grasping at her neck with his other. The woman was violently squirming, like a worm._

_Hisoka gasped and tried to scream for help. The man, the _murderer_, turned his gaze to the boy. The man did another thing that surprised the young boy. He smiled. And it was in that moment that Hisoka lost his voice to scream. He was so afraid, afraid of what the man might do to him._

_He stood rooted at the spot, as if the ancient roots of the cherry flower tree held him captive there. His blood _did_ run cold and he discovered it wasn't just an expression used in books. He simply stood there waiting numb and powerless for the man to do something._

_"Good evening, doll."_

_He couldn't say anything. He couldn't breathe. He could not…_

_The man reached out a smooth but bloodied hand and stroked his cheek. Hisoka shivered under his touch._

_"What an inauspicious night to have taken a little __midnight__ walk, eh, poppet?" The man laughed sardonically. "Oh well. I'll teach you to do otherwise from this day on."_

_It was in then that Hisoka finally found the strength to move. His legs felt shaky and his joints seemed to disagree with any movement. He tried to call for help thrice, but nobody came._

"Help!" Hisoka screamed in his sleep. Tsuzuki woke up and gave a small gasp and reached for Hisoka's hand and tried to send comforting feelings to the empath. He noticed that Hisoka's palm was hot and sweaty.

Hisoka shuddered and failed at suppressing a sob.

_The man smiled. He spoke to Hisoka in a manner scathingly familiar. The man sounded like his father._

_The boy tried to shove the man away — he threw all his weight into it, but he could not escape. The man simply laughed and promptly disrobed him. He whispered such fond endearments to the boy's ear, but he found that it only made the boy struggle more._

_The boy cried when he saw the man take off his shirt, and then, his pants. _

_He cried when he felt something akin to a knife enter him. He had never bled so much in his life before. He shut his eyes but it flew open not a second later for the pain did not permit him to close it. He saw the red cherry flower petals dancing about, as if mocking him through blurry eyes._

_"W…why…?" He managed to gasp shortly before slipping into unconsciousness._

_"Because you are too beautiful."_

_His lip quivered. He realized that, like the cherry flower tree, all beauty was capricious and had a price. The tree's curse was short life as was his._

"Hey, Hisoka, wake up," Tsuzuki whispered into Hisoka's ear. He gave Hisoka's hand a little squeeze. "It's just a dream…"

_Just a dream… just a dream…_

_The sound came from underneath._

_From a lower plane of consciousness, of existence.__ He was sure of it._

The boy's eyes opened and frantically search the room for the immaculately robed man and full moon, half expecting the worst. His eyes were bedaubed with flowing silver. He sniffled and rested his eyes on the sight of Tsuzuki's hand holding his.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up." He said, exhausted, tugging his hand free gently. Tsuzuki willingly let go, but clasped the boy in his arms. The boy could not find the rights words to say. He simply held on tightly, hoping that his actions could prove what words could not — that he was relieved that his partner was there with him and he felt safe.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuzuki's manner of speaking was heavily laden with concern, albeit sounding sleepy. His voice sounded smooth and velvety. Hisoka felt bad for ruining his partner's sleep.

"It's just that —" Tsuzuki cut him off before he could explain.

"Don't mind it." Tsuzuki smiled. "It's not your fault."

Hisoka grimaced. Tsuzuki barely helped, after all. The pain was still too strong.

"And I'd give anything to change what happened."

Hisoka felt a stab in his chest, a warning of forthcoming danger.

"What do you mean?"

The older man shook his head. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep, don't let me keep you up."

_That day at __10:06 AM_

Paper was cluttered on the blonde's work area.

"PENGUIN!"

The penguin started hopping around.

"I _can't_ work if you keep hopping around like that!" Watari complained. 003 hooted as if in disbelief at her master.

The penguin hopped around in circles and started trampling on the scientist's papers. Tsuzuki laughed at the little scene and lead the penguin away. After being assured of a few moments of peace, Watari breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah. I can't believe I'm still keeping that bird! He's so… I don't know! …Impossible is the word, I think."

"Just like you."

"Just like me… hey! I don't _act_ like that stupid penguin!" Watari whined, but thought the better of it. "Hm. At least he's cute. _SO._ What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Tsuzuki looked wholly uncomfortable.

"I'd prefer it if you keep this a secret."

Watari looked askance at Tsuzuki. He was suspicious — and so were 003. She hooted three times and flew in circles above Tsuzuki's head. "_Whoot-whoo-whoos!_ (003 talk for 'suspicious')"

Tsuzuki pouted and tried to pull the owl from the air. His fingers caught thin air. He giggled nervously.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about time travel."

"Eh?" Watari laughed. "Is that all?"

Tsuzuki forced a laugh. "Yes."

"Forward or backward through time?"

"Both, possibly."

"What do you mean 'both possibly'? Oh, never mind. Anyway, by what I gather from reading too many science fiction novels…"

"Watari!" Tsuzuki threatened.

"I mean, from what I gather from _official research_ you can go forwards or backwards through time by going faster than the speed of sound and light (respectively)."

"Oh? How do you do that?"

"It happens all the time, only we don't notice and the change is too small. Take for example," Watari held up his wrist, "my watch. See the clock hands move? We're moving forward in time by seconds."

"Whaaat!"

Watari groaned. "_I don't know what I'm rambling on about either._ Time travel has never been done but scientists can't disprove it either."

"Huh? Why?"

"Becaaauuuse," Watari felt like he was talking to a little child, "it doesn't go against the law of physics so it's really a plausible theory (But I say _theory._). Anymore questions?"

Tsuzuki still felt confused. But he'd figure it out.

He _hoped_...

"No. Thanks, Watari-chan. You're really a big help and… please, keep this a secret."

"Hey, what's with all this James Bond stuff going on, Tsuzuki?"

"Take care of 003. And even that naughty penguin of yours."

Watari blinked. Tsuzuki simply smiled and left the room.

_Hisoka, I've found a way to keep those bad dreams away. Just you wait._

_-_

**And even more notes:** What a weird/confusing/implausible/pathetic chapter, huh? Well don't worry 'cause this is just the prologue and things will get, well… _better_. (I hope!) Um… and if you have any questions, ask me and I'll try my best to answer it unless it's beyond my small-ish intellect. (Also, if you haven't noticed, I do so love little penguins. They're so adorable! I think it's really like Watari to keep penguins for pets.)

By the way, there's a part where I refer to the sakura tree's short life span. What I said about it was true (sakura flowers bloom fast but whither fast, too), as were most of the time travel bits.

Oh, and review:D


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost in Time: Chapter 1**

**World's Most Stupid Author's Notes:** Hi, I'm back again with more crap. _Hah._ Anyway, I realize this part (the author's notes) is kind of pointless, but I'll use this space to clarify some questionable parts in the prologue.

First, to the anonymous reviewer, who commented about Hisoka wearing a yutaka when he was raped, I meant that Muraki was taking off _his_ (and not Hisoka's) clothes. Thank you for the info, though. :D

And second, I don't think penguins can survive the weather conditions in Meifu. So let's just pretend they can… please? (Just so penguins can be a part of my story.)

Thirdly… er… I'm still a bit confused but thank you for the reviews, everyone. You all inspire me to keep writing. :)

_December 22, 2007 / 10:45 PM_

"What? Are you sure?" asked the disbelieving voice at the other end of the line. "You mean he hasn't come back since yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm _sure_ or else I wouldn't be calling you and…" Hisoka's voice trailed off. His thoughts were a mess and he couldn't find it in himself to keep his voice calm.

"When did you last see him?"

"I… I think it was two days ago. …Yeah, it was." He paused. "He told me he was sick and he was going to take a day-off." Another pause. "And then… I was running late so I just decided to check on him after work.

"Of course I didn't find him there. I looked for him but couldn't find him. I thought he just went away for a while. You know how he does that sometimes? And, and then… same thing happened today. I'm calling from his apartment right now."

Watari was confused. Hisoka was speaking too fast, his pitch alternating from low and husky to shrill with worry.

"Do you know anything else?" Watari asked worriedly.

"No. I just told people at work that he was sick. And I was just about to call Tatsumi but I guess I got the wrong number."

Watari coughed but didn't let the off-handed remark get to him. He figured that Hisoka was too frantic to mind his manners. "Did you ask the other tenants there?"

"Yeah, I did. No one has seen him since the 20th."

Watari pondered for a long moment.

"Well?" Hisoka asked impatiently.

"Well, ah, I'm not really sure. But I think I have an inkling of where — or rather _when_ — Tsuzuki is if I'm right. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay? We'll talk about it."

"Okay." His voice was shaky.

_10 minutes later…_

Watari and Hisoka sat opposite each other. Hisoka's breathing was labored as he asked the scientist all he knew.

December 23, 2007 / 6:13 AM 

Hisoka looked out the window glumly. Thoughts ran across his mind.

Would he do it? 

Would he risk everything — his life, his job, and his _sanity_ for God's sake, to save his partner? Of course I would, Hisoka thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Tsuzuki _was_ his life. It was through Tsuzuki that he learned to live again.

Although his resolution was firm, he couldn't help but be afraid of what he was about to do.

Watari told him that the only way to travel back in time was to faster than the speed of light. Hisoka was stunned. The speed of light? Wasn't that three hundred thousand kilometers per hour? How could that be possible? He had argued. Countless questions flowed through his mind and yet there was no concrete answer. How did Tsuzuki do it? And more importantly, why? Why, why, why?

Hisoka rubbed his head. There _was_ no answer.

It was in the early hours of the morning — possibly four, that they had come up with a solution. It wasn't perfect… they weren't even sure of its efficacy. The consequences of their 'solution' could be very well be fatal to Hisoka, Watari had commented. Hisoka, however, said that he'd think it over but he would surely take the risk. It wasn't very comforting, this half-truth, but it was the only answer they had.

Hisoka checked the propaganda flyer he held one last time. Yes — this was it. People Power: Overthrow this country's tyrannical rule at December 23, 1PM sharp; cry out on any public property you wish. -1-

Later that day, at 1:30 PM 

Watari held Hisoka's arm. Both were unsure and afraid.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course I am!" Hisoka snapped, but he regained himself a moment later. This was Watari — he was only doing his best to help him. There was no reason to be angry; he was just anxious. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm doing this for him…"

Watari nodded in understanding and pulled Hisoka by the arm…

…And into the crowd…

…_Into the crowd, and…_

Into his head… 

3-

The angry mob was yelling and pushing each other about. Half of Nagasaki's population — around two hundred thousand citizens had come on this day of chaos and upheaval. They were all intent to make a mark on Japanese history.

Hisoka found it ironic that this day of change in the nation should coincide with this day of change in his and Tsuzuki's partnership.

Hisoka cleared his head of all thoughts and forcefully let his barriers slip. He concentrated on feeling the each of the rally-goers' emotions, letting it the anger of the mass fill him.

In a flurry of feelings, he did not notice that he was not with Watari anymore.

I hate this country. …Going to hell! Going to hell! 

_Mama… Papa… where are you? Please help…_

_This fucking country can go fuck itself nothing's ever going to change just fuck it all…_

_NO MORE SHIT!_

_This is the last straw._

_You're going down —_

Hisoka cried out in pain. The anger was surging through him. He couldn't feel anything but anger and despair. He couldn't see anything clearly, but he was painfully aware of every sound and every thought that each person in the crowd uttered.

He screamed again. It seemed that his voice was the loudest of all the people and the crowd cheered him on.

I'm going to kill myself… 

_I'm sorry, for leaving you alone… I must leave the country — they're after me._

_Oh god no, oh god no, my daughter! My baby! What did you do with her, you government scum!_

_Heeelp!_

Go away. It's not safe… the police are coming; stay strong, Hisoka… Hisoka… 

Hisoka.

With one final scream, the boy slipped into unconsciousness, his body pressed between two bulky bodies, unable even to fall…

May 19, 2005 / 2:00 PM 

Hisoka opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything properly; everything was a blur.

The details of his time-traveling attempt came back to him. His head hurt from thinking about it.

He blinked once, twice. The room he was staying at swam into focus.

"Huh…?"

Tsuzuki, who was using a laptop with Gushoshin, looked up from his work to Hisoka. Hisoka's heart beat faster — faster than it had even done in his life, when a violet pair of eyes looked at him straight in the eye and then blinked.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tsuzuki chirped happily. "You fell asleep after drinking some wine and —"

Hisoka interrupted him. "Tsuzuki, what day is it?"

Tsuzuki looked confused for a moment.

"Hisoka, it's May 19, 2005. Why?"

—— to be continued

**More notes:** Please review. All suggestions and constructive criticism welcome. By the way, there's going to be an omake! (Actually, might be an omake is more accurate…) XD Here's a crude summary of what to expect:

Hisoka screws up big time. He time travels to the year 1824 accidentally. He meets Muraki's ancestors and discovers that pedophilia runs in the family.

1 – I'm sorry about the lame title, but it was all I could think of! I know some Filipinos are still sensitive about the People Power… let's just say this is my little tribute to the people who stood up for our country's (Philippine's) freedom. I'm sorry to all Japanese folks out there. Your president does not rule in tyranny! '

2 – Yep, I made the Nagasaki arc occur on May 19, 2005… making it _today_. I'm sorry for any inconsistencies but the anime/manga never mentioned any dates, did it? -;;

3 – Two of the sentences were taken from Batman: Broken City without permission. I just thought it sounded nice. Mkay I'll shut up now, the notes are getting too long.

———

Again… please review! It was because of reviews that I continued writing this old story. See the power of reviewing? –hint, hint!-


End file.
